


Con poca ropa

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Weather, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Creí que tenías calor —dice Teddy, semidormido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con poca ropa

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Allan Heinberg y Jim Cheung y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

El reloj sobre la mesita de noche marca las tres de la madrugada cuando Billy da la décima vuelta sobre la cama; hace un calor de los mil demonios, aún con la ventana abierta y el ventilador encendido junto a la cama. Le cuesta trabajo respirar y tener el brazo —¡caliente, ardiendo!— de Teddy alrededor de su cintura no ayuda demasiado.

—Teddy —llama después de pensar demasiado la posibilidad de despertar a su pareja—, hey, Ted, ¿puedes… mover… tu brazo? —pregunta, intentando empujar. Teddy murmura algo en sueños y lo abraza con más fuerza—. ¡Teddy!

El aludido abre los ojos con mucho trabajo y se mueve para acostarse sobre la espalda. Levanta la mano para tallarse los ojos con los dedos mientras un ruido adormilado escapa de su boca.

—¿Qué pasa, B?

—¡Hace calor! —exclama el joven brujo, arrancando las mantas de encima de ambos para patearlas hacia el suelo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua de la cocina? —pregunta Teddy, desperezándose y sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama. La luz de la luna que entra por la ventana ilumina los rostros de ambos, así que no es necesario encender la lámpara sobre la mesita. De todas formas, eso sólo haría que aumentara el calor.

—No, no, sólo… ¿podrías —respira profundo antes de continuar— alejarte un poco? El calor corporal y eso…

Teddy parpadea, confundido. En realidad, no parece haber espabilado del todo.

—Claro —responde el chico, afable, antes de tomar su almohada, arrojarla a un rincón del colchón y dejarse caer boca abajo sobre ella.

Billy lo observa durante un momento. ¿No está molesto, o sí?

—¿Ted?

—¿Uhm?

Dormido.

Billy se encoge de hombros, se acuesta en el lado más fresco del colchón e intenta conciliar el sueño. La brisa fresca proveniente de la ventana le acaricia la cara y le ayuda a olvidarse del sudor caliente que le cubre la frente y las mejillas. Y, pasados otros veinte minutos, se da cuenta de que no _podrá_ dormir. Su cuerpo está demasiado perturbado por el calor como para poder descansar.

Teddy se mueve a su lado, ¿tal vez ahora no puede dormir por su culpa? Billy gira para encáralo y descubre a su novio acostado boca arriba, con una mano en el interior de su camisa, rascándose el estómago. Y se ve tan tierno, con el cabello empapado en sudor. Entonces, Teddy cambia de posición y levanta su playera hasta quitársela, con un par de tirones; la arroja al suelo y Billy siente que se va a morir de calor, pero en una circunstancia que ya no tiene qué ver con el clima.

Se arrastra por la cama hasta alcanzar a Teddy. Se reclina sobre su pecho y le besa el hombro, sus labios se sienten tibios y se empapan en sudor. La mano de Teddy se mueve por reflejo y descansa en su espalda, provocando un cosquilleo por su columna vertebral. Billy apoya los labios sobre la oreja de Teddy y susurra su nombre, luego otra vez hasta que su novio despierta.

—Creí que tenías calor —dice Teddy, semidormido.

—Mucho.

—¿Qué tanto?

— _Demasiado_.

—Pensé que no querías que durmiera a tu lado.

—No malinterpretes mis palabras.

_—_ _Billy._

_—_ _Teddy._

Se besan, el uno en brazos del otro, hasta el amanecer.


End file.
